As is well known, a 2D display, which is commonly seen by people, can not provide information regarding depth of field like the real world. The key reason why people can distinguish the depth of field (3D effect) is that two eyes of a human have a position difference produced by a pupil distance of about 60 mm. Two pictures having “binocular parallax” become a pair of “stereoscopic pictures”, and it produces a stereoscopic effect through the combination of cerebral visual cortex of the human.
3D displaying modes are classified as a naked-eye type 3D displaying mode and a glasses type 3D displaying mode. Currently, the mainstream technologies of the glasses type 3D displaying mode has a shutter glass technology and a pattern retard technology; while the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode mainly has technologies such as parallax barrier grating, lenticular lens grating and so on. Among the naked-eye type 3D displaying mode, the technology of parallax barrier grating is most maturely applied, and ruling film type, black matrix (BM) type, reflective BM type, active barrier type, etc. can be used as grating materials.
However, the above 3D displaying modes are only suitable for a transmissive type liquid crystal display panel, and it is hard for a reflective liquid crystal display panel to achieve 3D displaying, since light source used by the reflective liquid crystal display panel is environment light, and the light path is relatively complex. If a grating is disposed on the reflective liquid crystal display panel, it may directly hinder the direction of the incident light, and influence picture displaying and 3D implementation.